My Broken Survivor
by savystories
Summary: We lost so many and, we couldn't lose another... We couldn't lose her. My brothers did what any desperate family would do. They made the deal that the bloody demon wanted us to make. Now I am the one stuck, trapped, and alone but, I don't mind. I always survive that's what I do best. [Pan, OC]


**Enjoy! Love Savy.**

Where is Alice!" Ana yelled and was being held back Alek. "Who bloody took her."

"It wasn't one of ours. There are others on this island. We know it had to be the lost ones." Apollo said rushing back into camp.

"Then let's kill them!" Alek yelled and the crowd hollered in agreement

"We can go anywhere with this bean." Alek yelled rallying the teenagers around him. "We can go somewhere, where adults are not allowed! We can have no rules!" The boys and girls hollered and cheered in excitement. Ana ran up to her two brothers who were rallying the crowd.

"Apollo, Aleksander are you two so foolish that you would not think about what would happen if The Queen heard of this meeting." She urged in a hushed tone.

"Who cares if the Queen hears of this. We are leaving our crew will be gone by tomorrow morning." He told the assembly of teenagers.

"Apollo, are you going along with this?" Ana questioned the eldest who looked as if he was brooding like always.

"We have nothing else to lose. We swore to stay put for five years to see if Father would find up but he has not. It has been seven it's time to assure Alice can be protected. She will safe from the queen in a different realm."

"Fine but we won't leave at sunset we leave now." Ana turned to the assembly, "Get your weapons anything you need. We leave I'm thirty minutes!" Every kid scattered in a rush to find what they needed leaving the three eldest staring at each other and Alice tucked behind Ana.

"We are doing the right thing. We will survive there." Apollo assured the twins.

Ana walked away with Alice gently in pull and scoffed yelling back, "I always survive!"

"I saw their camp. Pan wasn't there. It seemed that most of them were boys from 8 to 17 maybe older." Apollo explained.

"I don't care. I'm going in there!" Ana started to walk away.

"I don't want to endanger the camp it will just be us three is that understood?" Apollo spoke with his stern voice.

"Let's go." Alek said and the three started their trek.

They were going to take the camp by surprise. How hard could it be to sneak up on the lost boys? There were clearly more of them but the three siblings didn't have their faces on 'dead or alive' posters for nothing. Apollo walked in first followed by Alek on the other side. Apollo's sword was tightly placed within his grasp and one of Aleksander's tomahawks was twirling in his hand. He was smirking while Apollo kept a straight face. Ana was told to wait in the trees. They all just knew one thing no matter what the cost get Alice out of the camp.

"I do believe you all know why we are here. So please just tell my brother and me where Alice is and we will leave without any bloodshed." Apollo spoke gracefully capturing all the boys' attention. Felix the second in command stood up with his large club resting on his shoulder

"We won't give you the girl. Pan has enjoyed her company greatly." He said that set a fire in all the siblings and the fight began. Ana was ready for her opportunity to attack but it wasn't time. Felix was untouched still.

"He will enjoy breaking the girl." That made Anastasia snap and within a split second she flew down from the tree landing in the middle of the camp. She let her knife go and it hit the tree right behind Felix only an inch away from his neck. He turned around and just smirked.

Ana stood with a single tear due to frustration fell from her eye, "The next one will pierce through your neck! Where is my sister?" She yelled.

"Enough!" Everyone turned stopping the fight and looked. The picture hurt more than their mother's death. Pan held an arrow close to the fearful Alice he toward over her. Ana started to run to her but an arrow was shot into her collar bone. She fell to her knees and Felix came behind her and pulled her up in a choke hold. "Put your weapons down men or little Alice will get a nasty slit in the throat." Both the brothers' drop their weapons reluctant dropped their weapons and lost boys came and restrained them. "Now look at this you three would do anything for this little thing." Pan looked down at the shaking girl then back at his now captive audience.

"I want Anastasia and you can have Alice but you and your camp will have to leave as well." He smirked.

"Or I will kill Alice and Felix will kill Anastasia." No one spoke up and Pan nodded to Felix. He starts to choke Ana. She was getting blurry vision and could barely hear. Ana was going to die just like that. She was ready to die she would rather die than see Alice in Pan's grasp. That would break her. Alice was crying harder. Ana was now unconscious but Felix wouldn't stop till one of the brothers said something.

Alek was the first, "Wait! We will leave with Alice and the camp. Just don't kill them." Felix drop Ana and she laid on the ground still breathing but out cold. Pan threw Alice to Apollo.

"Perfect. Leave now before I change my mind. There is a bean back at camp for you to leave with." Apollo quickly left with Alice and Alek in pull.

Pan walked over to Anastasia and smiled over her and pulled the arrow out. Two more lost boys looked over at her. She coughed and opened her eyes. She still had blurry vision but she could easily see Pan, Felix and a couple lost boys staring at her. Ana rolled her eyes she thought she was dead she was supposed to die. She still lay on the ground with a very sore throat, "Am I in hell?" she croaked before the darkness overcame her once more.

Anastasia passed out again while Peter just smirked.

"Felix I will let you be in charge of her for now. I'll be back soon. There are some strangers on Neverland I must greet."

Felix nodded and pick up the tiny firecracker of a girl and took her to start breaking her for Pan.

I woke up by water splashing on me. The memories fled back in. I have to be dead. This has to be hell or maybe it was worse. _"I have dealt with my mother's execution, my father's disappearance, multiple torturous encounters with guards. This would be a cake walk. Now that Alice was safe I had nothing to fear."_ I cleared my mind knowing Alice was gone.

I kept a straight face truly it was a bored face, my really-we-are-doing-this-right-now face. Felix just smirked.

I rolled my eyes looking out into the forest.

I sighed loudly, "Wow I'm impressed. The arrow in the collar bone. The choke hold. Ropes. Taking away my weapons. Water to wake me up. What's next?" The sarcasm in my voice made Felix stop smirking and begin to have a small scowl grow.

He came up by me and pulled two knifes out. He sliced my arms that were chained up above me. I began a fun act and winced in pain. Felix smirked. I then stood straight and smirked, "I've been through much worse, Felix. You have to do better than that." I jumped and wrapped my legs around him and flipped him with my momentum. I pulled out of the ropes and ran. I may be stuck I this island but running was always something I was good at. I survive.

"She got away hmmm. Well then I guess you will have to get her back Felix." Peter handed Felix a vial full of liquid. "Make sure she drinks every last drop. Let her run and then the fun will start." Peter said smirking.

I jumped from tree to tree. That's when the whoops and yelling of the lost boys began. This was when a weapon of any kind would be useful. The best weapon I have now is my own two fist. I needed food, water and a shelter. First was water. I went to the ground swiftly and I heard a twig snap. Quickly I turned to see young lost boys. I knew exactly how to play this.

"Please help me. Someone, I'm hurt..." we started to hear whimpers from the girl who ran away. We appeared out of the bushes and saw her on the ground hunches over herself.

Curly of course being the gently soul he is goes over and wraps a securing arm around her. What's wrong?" He quietly asked.

"I fell from the tree my legs... My legs won't move." The girl hunched back over.

"We will go get Felix." I nodded to Tommy. We started to turn and find Felix.

"No please!" She quickly said, "please he scares me. If you could all just help me up and take me back to camp to see Pan?" The three of us looked between each other.

She can't run her legs are hurt.

Pan could heal her.

I sighed, "Fine let's go boys." Curly put one arm around her. Tommy put another and I went to grab her legs.

Tommy and Curly then fell to the ground unconscious. I looked up at the girl who had an evil smirk.

"I'm sure we would be good friends in another situation. Unfortunately-" she grabbed what seemed to be my shoulder and before I could react. I slipped into darkness.

"I need to survive." I smiled at my work then jumped over the three sleeping boys and started running again.

That couldn't have been easier.

It had now been a couple hours. No food. No water. No shelter. I was sitting on a tree and I was very out of breath and tired but I refused to fall asleep. I was on high alert survival mode. I looked around once again for water and couldn't find anything. I just could close my eyes for a couple seconds

"She tricked them Pan! Knocked them out, we won't be able to get close enough to her. You need to change the board." Felix stared at me truly exhausted from trying to find Anastasia.

"Don't worry Felix the potion will get to her. But now the island is mad at her because I am mad at her. She is gonna be tortured just enough for you potion to enact." I smirked followed by Felix's dark smile.

I opened my eyes slightly feeling a cool breeze on my face. There was a thick fog coming my way, it traveled quickly but it was like a silky wet fog. I knew it would be a nice refreshing mist once it reached me. It was almost to me but I couldn't resist reaching out to touch it slightly. However once I touched it I yelped a little the fog was poisonous. It burned creating disgusting bubbling on the skin.

I jumped off the tree as the fog seemed to surround me. There was only one way out. The fog burned my back as it reached me. I screamed but started weakly running.

I couldn't stop the fog would hit my ankles. I was getting so weak but I never stopped until I tripped. I fell in water. I turned to look at the fog but it was gone. I smiled and heaved catching my breath.

I looked at my ankles and rubbed them under the water. Just as fast as the poison burned me it disappeared. I quickened the rubbing and got all the burns to leave. Then I just sat in the water. That when I started to hear it.

"Ana! Ana Help me!"

"Mother?"

"Ana where is Alice! You promised you would watch over her! Help she will die!" The cry was followed by a bloody murder scream.

"Stasia! Stasia! Please! Help me!" I heard the endangered Alice. What if they never left.

I ran to Alice's cries. "Alice!" I called. "Alice!" All I could hear were her screams.

Then I saw the birds. Them black demon birds the queen made to torture bandits. My mother was attacked by these as well as Apollo. I never got attack Alek saved me in time. All we could do was watch till it stopped. I turned to run but it was too late the barrier was up. There was no way out.

"Ana! You promised."

"Stasia! You have to save me."

"Anastasia!" "Ana!""Stasia!" "Ana!"

The birds started to surround me, and peck at my back. I went into a ball on the ground trying to block the sound out but it was in my head. All my loved one my five loved ones all needed me and I have let them down.

That's when some screams turned into my lost love. Tristan. "Ana!"

He betrayed me for the queen but in return the Queen betrayed him. I wanted to save him when we went to save my mother but it was either save him or my mother. I ended up not being able to save either. But if I had settled for Tristan I could've saved him. It was my fault. I loved to easily

I started screaming trying to have my pain block out the birds. I was numb to everything I had a greet facade but these bloody birds broke it. How much longer would this last.

I was burning up I didn't know the last time the birds screamed at me. But at one point I got up and started walking nothing blocking my path. My hair fell down out of it's bun leaving a curly mess. My clothes were all ripped and bloody because of the devil birds. I felt like I had a fever.

Every sound made me paranoid for once in a long time I was fearful.

That's when the hallucinations began.

"Stasia!" Alek ran up to me and shook me, "What are you doing run! The Queen is coming for us." I was in the Enchanted forest again.

"No Alek we have to save them! We have to save them!"

"We will Anastasia, but we need to run now."

I started running. I tripped and was back in Neverland.

"You truly are a klutz." I turned to see Klaus. One of the many people I trusted to easily before my mother's death.

"Well at least I'm not a big billy goat." I laughed. He pulled me up laughing.

"Ana Hood calling me mean names! What's new!" He yelled kinda and then out of the trees guards came out. I looked at Klaus who was now smirking.

"You tricked me." He threw me to the guards.

I hit a tree coughing. I was reminded of every moment in my life. It seemed to be the sunrise and somehow I got to the beach. I was sitting there in a heap of sweat and fear.

"I never meant to betray you Ana." I turned to see Tristan smiling at me. I had tears in my eyes. He is alive my Tristan who I sadly still loved was here. He cupped my cheek with and rubbed it gingerly with his thumb. I leaned in to his familiar touch.

He laughed, "After all these years you would still fall for me." I opened my eyes confused. I was grabbed by two lost boys. I struggled.

"You lied!"

"Anastasia the girl who loved to easily. To foolishly." He disappeared but I still screamed curses at him.

I was brought back to camp by the time we got there I was coughing and not able to struggle at all. They laid me in what felt like a bed, in a blurry freezing room.

I heard someone come in. I weakly looked up seeing Peter. "Come here to gloat? Or kill me before this fever does?" I croaked.

"After the day you've had? Do you think me to be that terrible?" He asked smypithatically.

"Yes" I whimpered.

His eyes became dark, "wrong answer." Then I started feeling pain convulse through my whole body. "Until you give into me the pain will last."

I refuse to give in. My pride won't allow it.

The pain was getting worse it had lasted for an what seemed like two days. Some people were now holding me down. My back was arched and I was scratching my legs, making them bleed cause I was squeezing so hard. , "Kill me! Make it stop!" I had been screaming and begging for death for a whole day.

My vision was blurred and I couldn't hear anything. My only peace was when I would slip into what seemed like death but I felt like someone would pull me out.

My memories haunted me. All the memories did to me was filling me with regret and sucking all the hope out of me.

I heard someone for the first time, "I can make it stop!" I didn't know who it was. I just wanted it to stop.

"Please!" I screamed. Finally I was let go and I started to clench my fist and convulse again.

She was ready. Finally she would give in. She had been the only person who lasted the longest with this curse I put on her. She actually almost died a couple times. I had been yelling over her screams since the pain started. But she hadn't heard me till now.

"I can make it stop." I yelled again.

"Please!" Ana responded and I smirked. I nodded at all the boys in the room to leave. She started to convulse and attack herself again.

I quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them by her sides leaning all my weight on her.

"Ana calm down! I can help you." her big brown doe eyes looked up at me fearfully.

"You can help me?" She whimpered. Her beautiful eyes were glazed over her state of mind was easy to control.

"Yes. I can make all your pain go away. All you have to do is asked."

Anyone could tell her mind was racing faster than a steam train. What would win peace or pride? Her eyes darted back in forth as I just stared at her calmly. One tear fell from her eye.

"I don't want to die." Her voice was quiet weak like a lamb. I won.

I smirked at the innocent weak kitten in front of me, "As you wish."

She instantly relaxed. I slipped under her letting her weakly lay on my chest. I got a cold wet rag and pressed it gently on to her forehead. She gently fell asleep. Ana was once again the broken girl that visited me in her dreams. Now that she was broken it was time to put the pieces back together the way I wanted them.

**Review, Follow and Favorite for more chapters.**


End file.
